Lost and Found
by fountainsane
Summary: Marvel/OC. Cordelia, one of the tributes from District 4 is about to find out just how fast everything can change. Especially when the Games make death seem closer than ever. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Cordelia!" Finnick called after you. You smiled as the best looking boy in all of District 4 jogged up to you.

"Hi Finnick" You said once he was close enough. "How are you?" He asked,

"Good, and you?" You asked "Pretty good I'm just back from the Capitol." Finnick said you smiled unsure of what to say to this gorgeous creature making small talk with you. "Listen I was wondering if maybe you still had some of those stinger shark teeth."Finnick asked,

did he want a souvenir from you? Don't be stupid he never showed any romantic interest in you. You had become something of a local celebrity after killing a sting shark when your family's boat capsized. Sting sharks were Capital mutts that were sharks with sting ray tails. They were put in as a precaution so people of District 4 would not escape by swimming away.

"Of course I do, would you liked one?" You asked proudly.

"Actually I was wondering if you could make a necklace for the female tribute this year. You know something special; you of all people could inspire a young woman to be brave." Finnick said warmly.

"Sure, I could do that are you making something for the male tribute?" You asked

"Oh yeah I was thinking about it, maybe a knot bracelet." Finnick said "Great idea!" You said way too enthusiastically. "Thanks, well I was actually on my way to see Annie, but thank you so much!" Finnick said

"Sure thing" You said feebly as he ran towards Victor's Village. It must be nice to live in those houses. Finnick never treated you like a close friend or even a little sister or anything. He was a just a friendly local celebrity and basically a rock star in the Capital and you were just a minor town celebrity.

You went into your small little beach house and started stringing stinger shark teeth together. It was a tedious task to get your mind off the reaping tomorrow morning. You held up your necklace when you were done and examined it. A lot of sharp teeth strung tightly together, it was certainly a fashion statement.

You crawled into bed and thought about who might get reaped this year. Hopefully no one you knew. Of course, the Hunger Games are something you would wish onto no enemy. You drifted off imaging different town people getting reaped and how they would react, it wasn't very pleasant and your dreams were restless.

The morning of the reaping came. You put on a navy tank dress with short sleeves and a loose skirt with a low back and modest front. Reaping Day was no time to look flirtatious, you thought as you tossed aside some other dresses.

You put the necklace into the pocket of your dress; you would visit the tribute and offer it to her as her token after the reaping.

You breathed a sigh of relief you were 18, this was your very last reaping. Your luck had gotten you through all these years, just one more time and you were free. After this you would not have to worry.

Maybe you could get out of here and get a job at that Capital Resort that you worked at in the summers. You taught magenta colored people how to breast stroke and synchronize swim and surf. Frankly, nothing really helpful likes butterfly of freestyle stroke or how to fish. All you taught was just frivolous fun.

You walked into the square and waited in the back with the rest of the older girls. You walked up to your friend Galia, you two weakly smiled. The square was quiet; no one was in the mood to talk. A tall violet skinned eerily skinny woman walked on stage.

"Welcome everyone! I hope you are all happy to start the 74th Hunger Games!" She announced every word she said seemed to pain her and by the end of the sentence she looked woozy but she continued on with the typical Capital propaganda.

'Why are we dying for a war we had nothing to do with?' thought, this is insane. All you could focus on was her flat and angular body. In addition to having no stomach her bust and behind were almost totally flat, you wondered if she had surgery to make her skinny and they sucked too much out. Did that sort of thing happen? Maybe she was just born skinny.

"Cordelia Meade!" Your ears perked up suddenly the skinny lady was calling your named to come onto stage, you looked up at the screen. Your face was on it. All you could hear was the sound of your heart beat thumping in your ear, after your name was called instinctively almost mechanically you walked on stage, you felt suddenly so conscious of the hand me down white flat sandals you were wearing. How juvenile they must have looked. You stood on stage, your long tight curly brown hair brushing against the back of your dress as you marched up. You could only imagine how you must have looked, like a deer in headlights. Luckily your face betrayed your emotions and you had a stoic expression.

You kept a steady expression on your face. "Edward Teach!" You heard the woman called out; a small boy walked on stage unlike you he looked horrified you walked over and shook his hand.

Before you knew it you were rushed out into a back room. You reached in your pocket, and put on your necklace. 'Might as well' you thought and reminded to chuckle about the irony of making your own token if you ever got out of this.

Galia and Marina and Gil your three best friends walked in Galia sat next to you and held your hand Marina walked up to you and smiled reassuringly "Hey you killed a stinger shark, these other tributes, they don't have stingers and teeth, you will be back before you know it." Gil said in a determined voice "Delia, you're not going to die you are going to come back. We all know how tough you are. You were the strongest swimmer and fisher we love you so much. We're going to miss you." Marina reassured, Galia looked at your necklace,

"Is that your token?" She asked, you nodded, she grinned "Be sure to tell everyone how you got that, sponsors will line up out the door to sponsor you." She said with a smirk "Thank you mentor Marina. You are such a pro." You said, she grinned a peace keeper came in, that was quick. "Take care of yourself and be courageous! We are all rooting for you!" Galia yelled as they were pushed out the door.

Nobody else would come, your parents died a few months back in when your boat went under. The same storm that made you lost at sea for 2 days and forced you to kill a stinger shark. Death at sea is a common fate in District 4. No one denied it was tragic, but it was a part of life here.

You walked onto the train and were sitting across from Finnick and Hook, who won the 59th game. Hook, Annie, and Mags usually took turns mentoring and Finnick was usually there every year helping however he could since he was the best at rounding up sponsors.

Hook had won in a tropical rainforest arena by tangling his enemies up in nets and strangling them with rope. He also used a machete. It was similar to Finnick but he lacked the 'visual' appeal. He had wide brown eyes an clock shadow on his face.

You all watched your reaping and a few others, damn that boy in district 1 was cute. Your reaping surprised you, the look on your face was hard and determined and a few times you were staring into the camera, like you were staring everybody down.

"Cordelia, nicely done with the game face!" Hook said putting his hand on your shoulder. You looked down, that was your look in the face of death.


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick looked at you and Edward. "So, do you guys have any ideas about what strategies you want to set up?" Finnick asked you two sat there totally silent. "Tell me about what you can do, anything, everything that could be even slightly useful do not over look a talent or idea." Finnick said

"Well, I'm a strong swimmer and I'm really good at fishing and sail boating." Edward said. Finnick nodded and Hook wrote something on his notepad. Then he turned to you

"Well, swimming, fishing, nets, using a trident, I'm strong and resourceful I guess." You said. Hook jotted some more notes down

"You killed that stinger shark right? How did you do that?" Hook asked not looking up from his notebook. "With some debris. It was a pipe that tore off so it was sharp on one end from the shipwreck my parents and I were in." You said

"Impressive." Hook said writing something down.

"Well, Cordelia. I'm sorry to say after me they don't usually put a trident in the Cornucopia because it gives the 4's an unfair advantage. Since almost all of us have used one. But, I feel like if you picked up a spear or a javelin that might a good option. It's lighter than a trident, maybe we could teach you guys some hand to hand combat. Pressure points are always useful and usually overlooked. Both of you can fish, so I assume you can skin and gut a fish so you would both are both proficient with knifes. So, I think you guys should consider an alliance with the Careers. Usually 4 join with 1 and 2 maybe 60% of the time." Finnick said you nodded Edward looked pale like he knew the other tributes would laugh him out of the arena if he tried to be a career.

"Let's try to get some food; we should be arriving in a couple of hours." Hook suggested. Your escort was sitting on the couch looking exhausted. It must take a person with such a low body mass index a lot of energy to talk on a stage for 10 minutes. You sat down on the couch and looked at Edward. Poor kid, he hardly stood a chance. You didn't have much to live for but you had no reason to want to die.

"Hey Finnick!" You announced. He made eye contact with you "I want to start learning pressure points and some hand to hand right now." You said "Let the Games begin" He said getting up.

A few hours later, you were feeling somewhat confident in your punches, kicks, and pressure points. You looked at all the Capital citizens jumping and waving and clapping. They really must not have many hobbies here.

You walked into the lobby just as District 1 was arriving. "Hi Cashmere, Hi Gloss!" Finnick greeted, two cool blonde 20 something's turned around to look at you they're equally blonde tributes turned around too, you couldn't stop looking at that boy tribute. He locked eyes with you, you smiled at him, and he gave a confident amused grin.

All of you walked in the elevator as your mentors made small talk you made sure you stood next to the boy, he leaned in.

"I'm Marvel." He whispered. "I'm Cordelia." You said. District 1 people reached their floor quickly before either of you could say anything else. "See you later Cordelia." Marvel said as the door closed. Finnick turned and looked at you,

"Making friends already? I like that." Finnick said with a smile, you shrugged.

"I think if it weren't for that boy with CTEV or that girl volunteering for her sister, you would have stood out the most you had this fierceness about you, like a fire." Finnick said you once again felt bad for Edward, the sad thing is you had a feeling he wouldn't live 30 minutes in the arena. It wasn't your job to look out for him, 24 go in and 1 comes out, the Hunger Games were about survival and hanging out with Edward would not be good for staying alive.

You knew you had a chance at making the top 6, the only real competition, that you knew of, were the boys from 2 and 1, the rest would be cake, hopefully. With the careers, you could maybe handle this.

Going alone is risky you really have to bank on the other people being more confrontational than you. Truthfully hiding would only get you so far before it back fired. You went and sat on the couch

"I need to lay down before dinner." Your escort said as she wobbled off to her room.

Hook sat next to you "So, are you nervous or excited or terrified?" Hook asked. "Terrified I think." You said

Hook smiled gravely "I think I know how you feel; I mean I was a lot like you. I grew up with a lot of the skills that are valued in the games. We're both strong, capable with a weapon, and have survival instincts. You just can't shake the feeling that maybe someone else is going to get the better of you." He said you nodded he smiled at you

"Look, I know you can do it. If I did it you can do it. Most of the tributes will be torn apart in the blood bath. 1 and 2 are strong but they can't really rough it for very long. In my year the game makers made it so hot and humid, it wore out the 1 and 2 tributes they got dehydrated and slow." Hook said

"Thank you for the advice." You said he put his arm around your shoulders, "You're welcome. If you have any questions just ask." He said " do you think I need to make allies?" You asked, Hook looked at you

"It's in your best interest." He said to you as you all moved towards the dinner table. Exhausted after the meal you excused yourself and went to bed.

You were awoken by your Escort chortling to wake up as she seemed to have trouble moving the curtains by herself she gave up and pushed a button. Perhaps her frailty was due to being raised in a world of buttons that had resulted in her weak body. She was not raised on a shaky slippery boat deck. She did not have to rig up a sail or pull in crab traps.

She took you down to the floor where you would meet you stylist. Your prep team waxed you down and commented about how District 4 was the district with the least body hair and therefore the most civilized, well besides the Capital of course. They scrubbed you and plucked and moisturized and exfoliated.

You were totally naked and hairless when you stylist arrived it was a very muscular man with a black mustache he looked like a ring master or a lion tamer.

"Well, look at you my little star fish." He said with a peculiar accent patting your cheek. You smiled weakly for this oddball. "Now, I was thinking a siren from the sea, like a mermaid, but more scary." He said, you thought that was going to be it. You internally sighed when he went on as if needing you to know and acknowledge his thought process

"You see, your reaping happened and we see this beautiful girl so I think, a mermaid, yes, but then you surprise us all! This looks of a fighter on your face! the expression of a champion." He declared, he probably wanted you to praise him for being an observant genius, but you weren't going to.

Yes your face somehow managed to not make you look as helpless as you felt at that moment if one more person talked about it you were going to flip your shit.

He called your crew back in they had a long shimmering green scaly yet kelpie looking skirt in their hands. He zipped you into it sat a little above your belly button. Then they fastened the white sea shell over your breasts, the crew painted what looked like a lot of green and black make up onto you. He held up a mirror "Well?" He asked

"It's fine" you said your eyes looked smoky and dangerous and accented with green you looked like something that had just swan up from the very bottom of the ocean, but in a good way, like a predator. He let your brown curls hang around your face with sprigs of coral; you stood in the landing with the chariots waiting for Edward.

Marvel walked up to you, his outfit was pink and sparkly "Is it really against the rules for someone to be killed before the games? because you'd be doing me a huge favor. I'll be dead from embarrassment in a few minutes" Marvel said you laughed

"Murder suicide?" You asked gesturing to your outfit "Oh, even better you'd join me in the great beyond." He said "I think that would be the greatest story of our time." You quipped. "Well I think since we have early training I might as well be considered dead." You said he chuckled

"Not a morning person?" He asked, you made a gagging noise "I think I was still half asleep when I got reaped." You joked. "At least you got reaped this year and not during the Quell." Marvel said "Oh, I'm 18 that was my last reaping anyway." You said "Oh me too, that's why I volunteered." He said.

In your mind you thought 'how fucking stupid of you' but you kind of liked this guy so you wanted to play nice.

"Well, wasn't that noble." You said trying extra hard to keep the sarcasm out of your tone and failing. He smiled at the use of the word noble, he didn't seem to notice your lack of sincerity "So, you think I'm noble?" He questioned leaning with one arm against your chariot. "Like a prince or a knight?" He asked

"Something like that." You said not wavering in your gaze. If he was trying to make you uncomfortable it was not working. If he was trying to win you over, it was working.

"Maybe after the parade-" "Marvel! It's about to start" Yelled the busty blonde in an outfit similar to the one Marvel had. She looked much better than he did in her dress version. Of course when you've got a prefect body, hair the color of sunshine and eyes like emeralds it's hard to look bad. You got into your chariot and smiled at Edward.

Edward was wearing the same style pants as your skirt but with a net shirt. He saw you looking at his outfit and grimaced "Awful, I know." Edward said this was the first time Edward had talked to you.

You smiled as the horses began to move. You glanced up at the screen as you rode by waving and smiling at the brightly colored crayon box you imagined the Capital to be. You looked like some kind of warrior princess; your teeth necklace made you look like a tribal island cannibal and all the makeup made you look other worldly. You couldn't decide if you looked creepy or hot.

You saw all the cameras were now on the District 12 tributes, they were on fire. You made a mental note to roll your eyes later and make a crack about the flambé tributes being the final course. What a couple of drama queens. However nobody seemed to feel as unimpressed as you did.

All through Snow's speech the camera was on those little burnt marshmallows. After the chariots pulled into the underground area tributes were glaring at them. Honestly you didn't care about Katniss and Peeta very much. District 12 always performed poorly and hadn't had a winner in almost 25 years. They were pipsqueaks.

You saw Districts 1 and 2 had already formed a clique, great you were behind already.

You walked up to Finnick. He kissed you on the cheek "Look at you, you were so great. I'm glad he kept your token on. The teeth from the stinger shark you killed really give you personality." Finnick said loudly, you saw a few mentors listening in, but mostly pretending they weren't listening in.

"Oh, thanks, but all eyes were on those couple of candle sticks." You said, Finnick laughed, "It's funny, it shouldn't bother you at all because water can douse fire so easily." Finnick encouraged.

_ If you are actually readin__g Chapter 2, bless your heart! You are a champ! I apologize about the grammar, it's never been my strong suit. Anyway this is my first fic I'm just trying something new. I just thought I'd let you know that I appreciate you! Reviews and remarks are welcome, but no pressure. Anyway have a fantastic day and thank you for reading, you beautiful divine soul._


	3. Chapter 3

You looked around the underground stables for Edward. He was sitting next to the club footed boy talking softly. You looked at Finnick expectantly. you wanted to go to sleep "We aren't going up until you say hi to the Careers." He said in a teasing voice.

You gave Finnick a worried look "Don't worry you're from a Career District, just be confident and charming. Tomorrow they will find out your strength." You walked up to the clique of careers a muscular tall blonde boy, a petite but tough looking black haired girl, and the two curly haired blondes from 1.

Marvel glanced at you as you came up to the group "Hey" greeted, you smiled, thank god you didn't have to be the one to greet first

"So, this is Glimmer, Cato, and Clove." Marvel said gesturing to to his district partner then the muscular boy and then the angry girl "Nice to meet you." You said, Cato nodded at you.

"Hey, some parade, huh?" You said Glimmer scoffed, "Those stupid 12s stole all the attention, I'm so angry." She said. 'Be confident' you told yourself "I wouldn't worry about those match sticks, the games aren't about how gaudy your outfits are." You said, Glimmer's lip twitched into a smile.

"What are you supposed to be? You look like a drowned body." Cato said, Clove chuckled, "I'm supposed to be a siren. I thought someone dressing up as a what are you? Greek God? Roman God? Whatever, Would be somewhat familiar with mythology." You said Glimmer looked at you "They sang right? They were like mermaids that could sing, and their song attracted everyone, it showed a person's desires." Glimmer said, surprise she was not as ditsy as she looked "Yes, the songs were so powerful sailors jumped off their ships and drowned or would crash their ships driven mad." You said

"Great lesson." Cato sighed, you shrugged "Looking forward to training?" You asked "Yeah, it's been too long since I've had a chance to practice my killing." Cato said in a way that made you wonder if he was joking or trying to intimidate "Yeah me too" You grunted back.

"Aw, you look too cute I can't imagine you hurting a fly." Marvel said stepping closer to you "You would be surprised." You said "Let's see what you can do tomorrow and maybe I will think about considering you to be a part of our alliance, 4." Cato said he walked away

"Nice meeting you." Clove said and walked behind Cato back upstairs.

"He's declared himself leader." Marvel said rolling his eyes. You laughed, "All brawn and no brains it seems to me." You said "Well his good looks will be bringing sponsors, but not as many as my looks will." Glimmer said tossing her hair; you smiled "I don't doubt that one bit." You said. Glimmer looked awfully pleased with herself

"Do you want to meet up in the courtyard, later tonight; I can try and figure out a way to get Cato to calm the hell down." Marvel said, "Oh thanks that would be great." You said.

"Come on Gloss looks like he's ready to go." Glimmer said walking away. You walked back up to Finnick and got in the elevator, once again Marvel inched his way closest to you he brushed his hand against yours, you blushed. They got off quickly Marvel turned his head and winked at you. I guess going into an arena with death looming makes one more straightforward.

Marvel's POV

Cashmere slammed her fist onto the table. "What the hell was that? You let those stupid coal miners take the entire spotlight." You winced she seemed to be annoyingly over concerned she was always snarling about something. She was a perfectionist. She wanted her opinion to be heard.

"You need to get that girl from District 4 in your alliance." Cashmere yelled before you could say anything "I don't know Cato doesn't like her very much." Glimmer said

"She killed a stinger shark with a piece of wet wood after being lost at sea for 2 days without food or water. And, you can bet your ass it wasn't luck. She will slaughter your pampered little asses the second she jumps off the pedestal if you do not make an alliance with her. I don't think you could ask for a better ally to get you to the top 5 and then kill in their sleep! I don't care what you have to do, get her in!" Cashmere said storming off to bed muttering something about not having the patience to deal with morons,

Gloss looked at you and Glimmer, and "She's not usually like this, she's going through a rough time. She's very stressed out at the moment. Just do your best to make Cato like her, and make her feel welcome, Glimmer be her friend. Marvel be charming." Gloss said in a calmer voice. "Oh, believe me Marvel is trying his best to charm her alright." Glimmer said snidely. You sighed, and went off to your room to shower off silver glitter. You dried off and got dressed in a black t shirt and jeans. You snuck out the door to go down a floor and sat out in the courtyard.

Your point of view

You sat on the grass in the courtyard. You rubbed your forearms thinking about the sun and the sand back home. You looked out at the bright glimmering city lights and it just didn't feel the same, not like home. "Hey you." You heard Marvel say. You sat facing the city but turned to face Marvel. You smiled and stood up and sat next to him on a concrete bench.

"So, don't string me on, am I going to be a part of the alliance?" you asked "Well.." Marvel said "Quite frankly I think it is a big huge mistake to not let me in, I killed a stinger shark and I am great with a trident and a spear and javelin, and I can fight hand to hand. I could kill you all, I don't have a doubt in my mind." You said forcefully not exactly believing it.

"Hey, you don't have to convince me," Marvel said holding his hands up in surrender "my mentor actually told me to suck up to you, probably so you wouldn't kill me right away." He said with a sly grin, you sighed in relief

"It's Cato you have to convince, his head is as thick as a rock. Once he thinks someone is no good, that's it." He said, you frowned, "Hey just kick some ass in the practice tomorrow." Marvel advised

"Finnick advised to me look at plants and first aid at some point." You said "Do that the next day, I think now you need to focus on getting Cato and Clove to like you. Don't try and be friends with Clove she will see right through that, she's actually pretty clever, but she will trust you if Cato does." Marvel advised.

"What about Glimmer?" You asked "Oh she likes you just fine, she's actually fairly easy going." He said with a shrug. You pulled your knees up to your chest

"Are you scared?" You asked, Marvel sighed "A little bit I suppose, more like anxious, are you?" He asked "I am, but I read somewhere that fear is a preservation technique, it makes you more alert and heightens your senses and can give you an adrenaline rush." You said he chuckled,

"You're crazy, you have nothing to be afraid of except death." Marvel said "I don't think I'm afraid of death. When you die, it's over you're gone, you can't think or feel or see anything it is definite. I think I'm afraid of pain; you have to live with pain and carry it around with you. Mental or physical it's like a weight of shadows." You said

"Well, no pain is permanent. People grow, wounds heal, we forget. And besides if the pain is so bad it kills you, then the pain doesn't matter that much you'll be dead anyway. Pain is a way we learn and it only shows just how great it is to be alive and feel good." He said

"I wasn't expecting to have a deep conversation with you up here." You said Marvel grinned "What? Hey come on I can be serious. I'm just so charming and hilarious people forget about it. I am a man of many talents" Marvel said smiling. Marvel got up

"Are you really a good fighter? Be honest, not cocky or modest, but honest." He asked you nodded "You know when the Careers make it to the final 6, Disctricts 1 and 2 always gang up on 4?" You said

"You'll get into the careers,and you will be safe. If not Glimmer and I will split and pair up with you, it's not ideal, but it could work." He said.

He walked back down to the door you sat up for another minute and looked around, you liked seeing mountains way off in the distance you had never seen any before. You waited a couple of minutes to get up and leave, you didn't want to run into Marvel on the way.

You got to your floor and crawled into bed, you hated waking up early.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey rise and shine!" Finnick said you opened your eyes slowly and rolled over. "Come on you have to get there early!" Finnick said you sighed and got up; your gym outfit was tight black pants and a tight navy tank top.

You internally groaned, you didn't like wearing tight shirts because frankly you were not all that gifted in the boob area. You were more long muscular and lean. Finnick sat across from you and Hook from Edward,

"Edward I want you to go in there and try to master a weapon which ever you feel most comfortable learn as much as you can." Finnick advised "Cordelia I want you to try and show off today, get the Careers to notice you, maybe they'll notice you too Edward!" Finnick said with a smile, but you doubted it, kids younger than 15 were almost always excluded in alliances.

You walked to the elevator, the tributes from 11 were already in there, it sure would be nice to get an alliance with Thresh. Maybe if the Careers didn't pan out you could convince him to be your ally. Honestly you really wanted someone to be your ally to have someone watch your back and make sure you were on the right track. You smiled at him; he looked annoyed and looked away.

You got down to the gym, only 2 and 5 were already there you stood in the little group that had formed around a tall dark skinned and incredibly fit looking woman. You vaguely wondered if she was a victor or just some Capitol trainer, she smiled brightly and explained all the various stations.

Everyone broke up, spears was taken so you went on to hand to hand fighting the instructor smiled, "What do you know how to do?" He asked "I don't think it has a name just sort of simple moves." You said "Okay, why don't you try them out on me?" He asked you started delivering quick punches and he was dodging fast, you aimed for the stomach and head, "show me your kicks." He said you did high and sweeping kicks

"Now try to dodge" He said and he turned on you, you moved from side to side swaying and to show off you did a back handspring and cartwheel, 'the careers will notice that' you thought the trainer smiled.

"Okay, you move fast, but I would recommend, trying to put a little less force into your attacks you tend to lean forward too much which could be a disadvantage and since you are quick use pressure points to knockout your enemy." He said you nodded and moved onto the trident station the girl nodded at you, you threw a trident about 70 feet, you frowned knowing the record was over 100 feet, but these amateurs wouldn't know that, you threw it again and again hitting the dummy in either the chest or the head.

You looked around and saw Cato watching you from the weight station, you picked up some knives and started throwing them at targets, not all bulls eye but fairly close. You went to the hunting station and gutted a fish with such ease, you knew if all you had was knives close distance was preferable.

You cut up a few more things and then it was lunch time. You sat by yourself and tried to figure out what you would show off after lunch, javelin or spear seemed like a good idea, Finnick said it was like the trident but more likely to be present in the arena.

You saw the stupid little Career clique sitting together, you ate some chicken covered in a light orange sauce "Hey Cordelia, do you want to come sit with us?" Glimmer asked she had walked over to your table, "Oh sure." You said picking up your plate and putting another roll on your plate and following her back.

Glimmer seemed to be playing the perfect host role. Something about you told her, she would get really scary the second you made her mad. "So Cordelia you're pretty good, have you been thinking about allies?" Glimmer asked "I don't know, I guess I have. just a little bit." You said vaguely, that was a lie. "Why don't you be our ally? Join us." Cato said, you were not expecting it this early.

"Okay, I will be a part of your alliance." You said. Clove nodded at you. "So what's our strategy?" You asked "Well Clove here is excellent with knives, she never misses. Glimmer is an archer and of course can gather the most sponsors, Marvel is great with spears, and I of course have my physical strength and sword fighting." Cato said.

"Hmm and what do I have to offer you?" You asked you wanted them to know you were confident in your abilities "Trident and hand to hand combat mostly and you're from 4 so surely you can make nets and can fish and shit like that." Cato said going out of his way to sound like he didn't want to be flattering,

"So, how did you kill the stinger shark?" Clove asked raising her eyebrows you grinned "It wasn't that hard after I pulled its eyes out with my bare hands. I ripped it's gills off and used some sharp pipe to cut it open" You said Clove smiled Glimmer looked a little grossed out but approving. "Hopefully you can rip out a few limbs at the Cornucopia." Clove said and then sipped her drink.

"You want to do some javelin throws with me?" Marvel said as everyone was getting up to clean up the lunch. "Sure" You said getting up and following him over to the javelin station "Good job showing off, you got spunk Cashmere sent an ally request to yours last night we just had to get Cato to agree to it/" Marvel said you smiled "So your weapon is the spear huh? That's why you're pushing me towards the javelin, so I keep my hands off your spear?" You asked "Oh you can touch my spear" he said with a grin, you scoffed and he laughed "Come on it was a joke."He said you picked up a javelin and threw it at the target; it flew right over the top.

"Good strength behind the throw just position yourself a little better you move your upper body as opposed to lunging like you would with a trident." Marvel said, he held your arms and pulled you against him and positioned your body putting his legs against yours and pushing your legs into position and lifting your shoulder. "Take a deep breath and throw." He moved your arms for you and you let the javelin fly it hit near the center but not quite,

"That's good just keep practicing." He said stepping back and clapping by the end of the day you was able to hit the center target almost every time. It was similar to the trident so you had good control over it "Want to hang out in the courtyard again tonight?" Marvel asked "Sure, I'll try to get away." You said, you got into the elevator and rode up to your floor your escort greeted you and then sat down to catch her breath.

Finnick sat down with you and looked at you, "So the interviews are coming up soon thought about your angle?" Finnick asked you shrugged "whatever you think is best." You said "Maybe tough and determined" Finnick suggested "That works." You said, he frowned assuming you were tired you stood up "I need to get some air."

You said you walked out and saw Marvel sitting on a rock "We meet again." He said "You're earlier than I thought you would be." You said "Oh sorry." He said "no it's not a big deal." You said calmly and sat next to him you sighed for a minute and then hugged Marvel he hugged you back

"I'm good how you are?" He said as you pulled away you laughed a little bit "Marvel I know everyone thinks that I'm super brave, but I'm not I was so worried that I would not get into this alliance, I thought I'd have to just run, but now I know that some people will be looking out for me." You said

"I never thought about it like that. I just thought of it as like picking who doesn't get to kill you. Honestly I would rather have an alliance with just you, but that's not how this works." Marvel said you smiled and nudged his shoulder, "how about when it comes down to the top 8 you and I ditch the group and be our own alliance." You said with a smile

"Deal" he said you reached out for his hand "Glimmer says I need to stop flirting with you" Marvel said in a casual tone you laughed "What did you tell her?" You asked "I told her I was trying to win you over for our alliance, but she doesn't believe me." He said "Should she?" You asked

"Nope." He said with a chuckle you laughed "Well believe it or not I don't meet up with all the tribute boys up." You said "really? Because that boy from 5 is kind of cute." Marvel joked "mm not my type." You mused. "What is your type exactly?" Marvel asked "Tall blonde and funny." You said you grinned "Glimmer said I shouldn't flirt with you because it would only distract us both." Marvel said firmly

"And you respect that opinion?" You asked, "Not really" He said, he put one hand on the back of your neck, you felt yourself lean in as you saw him leaning towards you he smiled and then kissed you, you shut your eyes and kissed back, you had not been taken in by a boy this quickly in a long time. Sure death was on both of your doorsteps but that only made this feel more romantic, right? You pulled away

"I'm probably going to be dead next week, this is perverse!" You said flustered, Marvel frowned just looking at his cute face you knew he just needed to say anything reassuring and you would put your negativity in the back of your mind for now

"Don't say that" Marvel muttered pushing a bit of your hair off your face. "Fate brought us together for a reason; I don't think it was chance that I met the girl of my dreams after getting reaped. Something tells me that there is a little bit of funny business going on in these games." Marvel said you raised your eye brows

"funny business huh?" You asked "District 12 made a splash, that new game maker Crane seems like he has a couple screws loose, and it's the year before a Quarter Quell, which means while this game won't be as exciting as the Quell, they'll want to get some good footage to show next year in recaps and montages." Marvel explained in a low voice as if someone could possibly be listening

"As crazy as that sounds it actually does make a little bit of sense." You said Marvel nodded

"Hey what do you think the game makers are going to do for the next Quell?" You asked "Maybe they'll get one person to vote for which tributes to send!" Marvel said "No they did something like that too recently…Maybe they will put the tributes into an arena with no weapons" You said grimly "Or they'll reap siblings, Cashmere and Gloss are still popular."

Marvel said "So you're the kind of guy who believes in fate huh?" You said after a moment of silence, "Well I mean just in an 'everybody has a purpose and some sort of vague path leading them to their purpose', I don't believe we all have one designated unchangeable destiny" Marvel mused, you nodded

"Yeah I never liked it when people thought we all have a predetermined destiny." You said, there were silences between you two again. Your mouths were caught between a kiss and meaningful conversation; you didn't know what to do.

"Do you have family back home?" You asked stupidly, "Yeah, I do." Marvel said and he twisted his foot "I have a really great mom and a strong but silent type dad and a little sister, Jade, who is so adorable." Marvel said he smiled a little at the mention of his sister. Marvel cleared his throat "what about you? I mean I know about your parents, but uhm did you have siblings?" He asked you shook your head

"No, I always wondered what it felt like to have a sibling though; I thought it would be cool." You said "It's nice." Marvel said and then he got quiet again.

"Well I think I'm gonna go to bed we have our last day of training before the scores tomorrow." You said

"Excuse me miss but don't think you're getting off this roof without a goodnight kiss from me." Marvel said you laughed "I'm surprised usually the ladies are begging me for more." Marvel said raising his eyebrows jokingly, you rested your hands on his chest and gave him a kiss "Goodnight Marvel" You said "Goodnight Cordelia" Marvel said you smiled all the way down the stairs. Chances are you were not going to win anyway, so why not have one last fling?


End file.
